


Protectors of Kree Society

by Self_Indulgent_TMNT



Category: Captain Marvel (2019)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Other, Proud Yon, Reader's gender not specified
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26025715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Self_Indulgent_TMNT/pseuds/Self_Indulgent_TMNT
Summary: Yon's team consider themselves to be the absolute peak of Kree society and look down on anyone who doesn't dream of joining Star Force. One day Yon has had enough of their attitude and snaps.Being part of Star Force is good, but he'd much rather be at home with you.Just a short oneshot I found hidden on my laptop from a while ago. Reader's gender not specified but, as with most of my fics, I write with a female reader in mind so I apologise if I made any slips.
Relationships: Yon-Rogg (Marvel)/Reader
Kudos: 9





	Protectors of Kree Society

**Author's Note:**

> This has been hiding on my laptop for a while so I thought I'd post it in case anyone else might enjoy it. I hope you do. It's nothing major but I think it's sweet.

Kree Star Force was the peak of Kree society. After all, they were a species that prided themselves on being warrior heroes. There was no climbing higher than being one of them, and within the Kree Star Force there was no climbing higher than commanding a crack team. And boy did the heroes know it. It was knowledge that could make them ungracious, snooty and full of themselves, and it often did.  
A common topic of conversation among the particular team led by Yon-Rogg was around laughing at or belittling anyone who dreamed of being anything other than an elite warrior like then. Puffing up their own egos like that was about the only thing that unified them as a squad.  
Well, it unified almost all of them. It was noticeable that the commander never engaged in these conversations. The team just assumed he thought himself above it or that he preferred to remain entirely professional with them.  
These assumptions were destroyed the day he actually spoke up.  
They were sat in the Helion, on their way back from a mission. The favourite conversation had cropped up and Yon had ceased the small amount of chatter he had been engaging in and gone completely silent.  
“You know, once, I thought I wanted to be a teacher” Att-Lass said.  
“Why in the name of all that is good would you want that?” Bron-Char asked.  
“I know, I know. I was a child, I see how foolish it was now. Who wouldn’t want to join Star Force?”  
“You weren’t wrong.” It was the first thing Yon-Rogg had said in some minutes.  
“Commander?”  
“There’s nothing wrong with wanting to be a teacher, or a chef, or even a shopkeeper. Not everyone wants to be a warrior. Some who could do the job choose not to”  
“No offence, Commander, but we’re Kree, this is what we do”  
“And who taught you that? Who taught you how to read and write? How to be a functional, successful member of this society? Who fixes you up when you get hurt? Who designed your suits? This ship? Your homes? Who built them? And all the food you eat, where did you get it? Who produced it? Processed it? Sold it to you? Who researched all the technology behind your suits and weapons? Who developed the bloody automatic blinds on your bedroom windows?” Yon’s voice had been getting more and more aggravated. He was a little red in the face and only now seemed to realise what he’d said. His team stared, dumbfounded. They’d never seen him like this. He seemed to take a moment and then stuff himself back into his leader role.  
“We are the protectors of Kree society. People look up to us and, yes, many dream of being us. But how can we be heroes if we look down on everyone who isn’t like us? Without all of those designers and scientists and shopkeepers and, yes, teachers there is nothing for us to protect. Remember that. It’s for the good of all Kree, not just the ones like you”  
The rest of the journey back was quiet, only functional talk. Yon-Rogg congratulated everyone on a successful mission and then he left. He was silent all the way home. He was silent as he showered and changed out of his suit.  
Then his front door clicked and someone stumbled in, laden with bags of food. You dumped everything on the floor and cracked a grin when you saw Yon come out of the bedroom.  
“They had loads of stuff about to go off at the shop so I liberated it to make a gorgeous dinner for my Star Force hero”  
He surrounded you with his arms and kissed you gently. “You are a marvel, my love,” he murmured. “You’re the beating heart that keeps me going”  
You pulled back a little to look at him, concern in your eyes. “Are you ok? Did something happen on the mission?”  
“I’m fine, everything went perfectly. I just missed you”  
You laughed. “We saw each other this morning, Yon”  
“And I’ve been counting the seconds until you were back in my arms”  
He nuzzled into your neck and scooped you off your feet and into his arms. There was a time you’d have squealed in surprise but you expected it now, giggling happily instead.  
“You are the softest lump y’know. If your team could see you now…”  
“Shhh, don’t talk about them. You’re a thousand times better than any of those idiots”  
“In your completely professional opinion”  
“Well of course”  
You grinned at each other.  
“Ok, take me to the bedroom. I need a shower and some non-work clothes. Then we make dinner”  
Yon did as he was bidden, perfectly willing to be bossed around at home in contrast to his work life. He spent the time you were showering by going through the free goodies you’d nabbed today – one of the many great benefits of working in a shop.  
He loved his job, he was proud to be able to protect his society and have people look up to him. But, as you wandered out of the bedroom in an oversized t-shirt and lounging shorts, he was most proud of the small part he got to play in keeping you safe.


End file.
